William and Amanda
by Murky Wings
Summary: With an odd meeting, Daniel Folter and Sydney Valens have their lives changed by the disturbed minds of William and Amanda.


What would a story be without a back story? Not much, but the old me wouldn't have been decent enough to tell you. Now that I think of it, the old me also wouldn't have been decent enough to tell you the story at all. I'm not too sure I should tell you the story, now that the memories are flowing back... Oh no, this is not a good idea. I'd best start telling it before I change my mind.

I'll begin with my back story, as promised. This is a story of Amanda and William. To this day, neither my companion or I know their last names. The secrecy that the two shared was absolutely astounding. It took several years for either of us to learn anything real about them, but I'm getting far ahead of myself. These two characters had been disturbed as children. Amanda was precotious beyond reckoning, and William was probably the most brain lacking child that ever blew his nose without a tissue. These children would grow up to become both the lights and shoadows in the lives of my campanion and I. The minds of these children had not only been untouched by their respective parents, but it seemed as if they had some kind of other influence, another kind as in... something unnatural. My name is Daniel, Daniel Folter. My companion's name is Sydney Valens, and this is the tale of our journey with William and Amanda.

Chapter 1. The early train.

"Daniel."

"Mmm hmm?"

"I'm so bored."

"Eight dollars an hour says you're not."

"My everything else says I am. What time is it?"

"If you keep asking, it'll go slower. Go play with one of the kids, I think Alice needs a little help." Daniel was right about this. Alice was currently chasing a small child around who had stolen the bottle of bubble mix and was splashing it all over the carpet. Daniel watched this and couldn't help chuckling, his blue-grey eyes following the activity intently. His skin was pale, because he could never tan properly. It was summer, and he could only burn, much to his dismay. His hair was lighter this time of year, and small hints of red were discernable. Most of it was brown, though. His hair was long, and straight only because he wore a hat at night. He'd rarely straighten it chemically, and was delighted when he did. Minnesota summers were mild compared to other parts of the country, but 90 degrees was scorching for the coldest average state in the union. He wore a plain white t-shirt and tan shorts, with skateboard shoes. He didn't match very well, and he attributed this to his lack of cash.

"I don't really want to get up. Janet's sitting too." Sydney motioned over to the other woman, the only other 'adult' there besides the two and Alice. Sydney's skin was more tan than Daniel's, but it wasn't particularly dark. Her clothes were better looking, but she didn't get as hot as easily as Daniel did. Her hair was more or less straight, and brown. She had a sort of lacey white shirt, with one under it. Her sandals were brown, and highly appropriate for the weather, unlike her blue jeans. It was 2:00 and almost time for them to leave, with a paycheck, no less.

"Hey, you guys can go," Janet called over from her seat.

"Alright. See you on Monday." Sydney waved quickly to Janet, then to Alice, and then to the children, bee-lining for the staff room to sign out.

"Heh, bye Janet, Alice." Daniel stood up slowly, picking up one of the children and bidding farewell with a hug. He followed Sydney, hoping to catch her before she left the building entirely. Daniel walked toward the staff room, sifting through his pockets for his cell phone. He checked the time and for any messages, slipping it back to where he got it. Entering the staff room, he found Sydney impatiently waiting his arrival. He laughed, slowly sliding his time card on purpose, to annoy her. She grunted and walked out, laughing a little herself.

"What's up today?" Daniel nudged her as the walked out the front door of the building.

"I don't know. I just.. wanted to get out of there. Maybe we'll catch the early train!" Sydeny smiled and began to walk faster toward the station. The heat from the parking lot ground seeped up to Daniel's chest and he groaned as his amount of discomfort rose steadily. They reached the platform as the train sped around the corner. It was more of a trolly really - they (the city) called it a light rail. It ran from the Mall of America to downtown Minneapolis, happening to stop right at the building that they worked at. They waited for the train somewhat impatiently, not really saying anything while they stood. A few people stood with them, having waited for a few minutes. What drew them to the urine soaked stone seats, Daniel would never know.

The train pulled up with the same screech and horn it always did. The door in front of Daniel and Sydney opened, but Sydney insisted on sitting farther back. They walked to the back car, which was, incidently, nearly full with people. There were luckily two seats open next to eachother, across from an odd looking couple. As Daniel and Sydney sat themselves down, Daniel noticed the appearance of the two sitting across from them. The male's hair was more orange than red, but it looked nice. He stared out the window with his blank, green eyes, not noticing that his blue shirt had been torn, apparently by a sharp edge on the seat. The female sitting next to the boy looked strangely familiar. Daniel was reminded of Sydney for some reason. Perhaps it was the female's facial expression, one of boredom and preoccupation with thought. She was looking in the opposite direction, toward the mass of people inside the car. Her hair was completely blonde, almost one color all together. She wore a black headband, and her face was rather beautiful. Her brown eyes seemed transfixed on something, but not something she could see. Daniel quickly pulled his gaze from them, remembering that he was looking. He turned to Sydney as if to respond, but she had neither said anything, nor would she for quite some time. Daniel turned his attention to the window, marveling at the silence inside the transport.

"Amanda, who are they?" Daniel perked up; the boy across from him had just spoken.

"Who are who, William?" The female replied, but continued to look into the emptyness of the air.

"Them. The ones across from us. What are their names?" The girl named Amanda broke her ocular concentration and peered up at Daniel and Sydney. She closed her eyes and turned to the boy named William, re-opening them.

"They are them. The ones who sat across from us, Will," Amanda simply stated. She appeared to have no intention of asking Daniel and Sydney what their names were.

"You're getting close." William's cheeks grew red and he stared at Amanda.

"I'm Daniel," Daniel spoke up, immediately regretting it.

"Oh." Amanda gave him no glance. "and what is your name, friend of 'Daniel'?" Her voice was cold, but assured.

"Sydney..." Sydney looked at Daniel and rose an eyebrow. He smiled faintly and tried to continue.

"Are you two from around here? I can't really tell who's baggage is who's, it's so crowded." Amanda rose her own eyebrow at Daniel, swatting William's arm so that he'd stop staring.

"We've been here for a few months."

"It's been so long..." William chimed in in the middle of Amanda's response, as if to cover what she was saying.

"Can I ask what brought you here?" Daniel felt rude, but he learned through experience that starting a conversation passed the time well.

"A new beginning, of sorts." William had been in sync with Amanda perfectly through the word 'beginning'. Daniel looked around, inconspicuously. He was uncomfortable looking at someone in the eyes, it had nothing to do with the oddity of the pair sitting across from him. Amanda continued. "We're not entirely familiar with the area yet."

"Neither are we - we only work there near the airport. I live north of the city, as does Sydney."

"Hmm. You haven't said much, Sydney." Amanda began to look at Sydney, who had not become uncomfortable like Daniel.

"I guess I'm just quiet?" Sydney looked at Amanda, this being the first time that she was able to see the emptyness of Amanda's expression. Sydeny got the feeling that Amanda wasn't just waiting for the train ride to be over. To be perfectly clear, Amanda didn't want it to ever end.

"I'm sorry." Amanda looked at William, grabbing his hand with hers. "William? Would you mind if these two came to lunch with us?" William slowly turned his head to face her.

"You don't want me to look at you." William had stopped turning, so that his eyes were fixed on Daniel.

"That is because you wouldn't stop. Now I'm asking you a question, and it's polite to look at someone when they're addressing you." William completed his head turn, and their eyes met.

"I would mind if they didn't accompany us." William continued to stare into Amanda's eyes.

"Then it's settled. Daniel and Sydney will come to lunch." Amanda nodded to William to signify that she was done speaking directly to him, and he gave his attention to the outside of the car. They were nearing the heart of the city, and several skyscrapers flashed across the window, disturbing the flow of sunlight entering the cabin. Daniel also peered outside, not surprised that they were pulled into having lunch without their consent.

The car stopped with some screeching, as it always did. The four of them exited near a building that appeared to be a bank. Amanda led the group down the street. William struggled to stay with her, right at her side as if to co-lead. It was very obvious that he had no idea of Amanda's directional intention, as he often turned the opposite way she did. Every time he did so, he made a small noise and ran to catch her before he became too far seperated. Daniel noticed that his eyes were half closed.

"This building is for buisness." William looked far up, mumbling about the building that the group had stopped in front of.

"Yes, it is, William." Amanda took his arm gently and pulled him through the front door. Daniel and Sydney followed, giving eachother some peculiar looks as they did.

"There's a nice gathering of eateries on the second floor, up there." Amanda pointed up, and Daniel and Sydney followed her finger to look at the food establishments above. There were none.

"William, now." William appeared behind Daniel with such agility, he and Sydney wern't able to turn before it happened. William wrapped his arms around Daniel from behind, keeping him from moving - Amanda held out her hand, and somehing began to appear. Her eyes were fixed on Sydney. She was frozen with shock and fear, but Daniel began to writhe in William's arms and began to scream. He looked around helplessly, but other people had stopped moving entirely, as if they were frozen. As Amanda advanced toward Sydney, a scythe materialized in her hand...


End file.
